Neon Genisis YuGiOh
by The Devil's Angels
Summary: Once, Yugi was a normal teenager. Then the angels came...What has man kind done for God to punish them? What are the angels trying to do?
1. Angel Attack

cl: HELLO PEOPLES

Yami: Are you okay?

cl: YEP!!!

Yugi: Do I get beaten up in this story?

cl: Well…..*thinks* depends what you define 'beat up' as - but you do get punched, sent to hospital….a few times…I think….it may be more

Yugi: 0_o I get beat up a lot….

cl: The punch is by a person, the other things are by *cough*angel*cough* and I'm thinking of making you like Yami…..

Yami+Yugi: WHAT!?!

cl: And I can't decide which ending to have…. 

ckil:*clamps cl's mouth* YOU ARE NOT GIVING AWAY THE STORY LINE!!!

Yugi: I'll do the disclaimer. cl, kj, ckil don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Evangelion…

Which people are playing who:

Shinji Ikari - Yugi

Rei Ayanami - Rei Ayanami (no Yu-Gi-Oh charater could replace her)

Gendo Ikari – Kaiba (this refers to Kaiba's father….who I don't know the name of)

Misato Katsuragi – Mai (they are alike….apart from scientifically knowledge)

Ritsuko Akagi – Tèa (I need her some where…)

Kouzou Fuyutsuki (white hair dude) – Noah (Noah is scientical, isn't he?)

Maya Ibuki - Duke (I ran out of girls so….Duke is related to a girl here.)  


Makoto Hyuga – Ryou (Ryou Bakura)

Shigeru Aoba – Bakura (Yami Bakura)

This is just the people in this chapter. 

cl: So many people @_@ *faints*

(annoying interuptions by me) 'thoughts of a charater' "SPEAKING/SINGING?ECT"

###############################Angel Attack%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A short Tri-coloured haired boy stood at a phone both with sirens going all around him. Through the phone, Yugi heard a voice say 'this phone is not working. Please go to your closest emergency passage to safty. This was a recording'. Yugi thought out loud:

"This is stupid. I guess we aren't going to meet here." Looking at his picture of Mia doing the peace sign (A/N: I think that's was it…)Yugi looked up and saw…a person with blue hair. 

When he blinked she was gone. Three seconds later an explosion happened less than 30 meters away. Yugi fell to the ground and covered his eyes (like that would do much good...) 

"Sorry, am I late?" Yugi looked up to see none other then Mai in a blue car.

"Quick, hop in." Yugi quickly hoped in.

MEANWHILE AT THE JAPANISE ARMY HEAD QUARTERS

An army Captain was telling the areoplanes gunner to attack the new creature. In the background, Kaiba and Noah were talking.

"This attack won't work." Kaiba said.

"Yes, no conventional weapons can destroy the angels." Noah's statement was true. None of the Areoplanes wepons were working on this 'angel' as he called it. 

BACK WITH YUGI AND MAI

Mai, who was leaning over Yugi, was looking in binoculars at the areoplanes when they flew away.

"Wait a minute, NO THEIR USING AN A2 MINE GET DOWN!" Mai pushed Yugi down as a loud KABOOM was heard. A few seconds later a strong vibration came, knocking the car over. 

THIS STORY DOES A LOT OF CHANGE PLACES!

ARMY HEAD QUARTERS

Army generals cheered, thinking that the angel was defeated. Soon a screen came up and on it was a half-destroyed thing. It had 1 red spot on it and what looked like rib cages on the out side of the body that lead up to the red spot. It had a small white bird looking skull. For most, it was astonishing that this angel with stood the bomb.

"That was our last chance," One of many surprised people said. In truth only two didn't seemed surprise, Noah and Kaiba. 

"It's capable of regenerating." Noah's statement was true, all angels could heal.

"True, without that ability it would need support units." Just then a flash was seen and the screen went out.

"It's also getting smarter." Kaiba stated. 

BACK WITH MAI AND YUGI

The blue car, which now was wrecked, was on its side in a pile of sand. Yugi and Mai had their backs to it and were trying to push it onto its wheels. Finnaly the car went on to its wheels. Mai cleaned her hands.

"Well, Yugi Mouto, we meet at last." Yugi nodded, being the shy type he is. 

AWHILE LATER IN THE CAR WITH MAI AND YUGI 

In the bach of the car were batries, which were 'borrowed' from somewhere. Yugi kept looking at them while Mai was in her own little world. 

'I can't believe this. I just got this car repeared, and it's a wreck all ready, 33 payments to go, plus the cost of reipairs. And look at my faverite dress it's ruined, and I looked so good in it…'(I LOVE THAT BIT IN THE EPISODE!!!) 

When Mai finnaly broke out of it, she heard Yugi.

"Hmmm, what's that?" Yugi looked at her.

"Those batteries, isn't that theft?" Mai stumbled upon an answer there.

"Ahh, Don't worry about them, it's an emergancy and we needed a working car, I am a government offical, so everything is going to be fine, okay? Okay."(LOL!! I LOVE ALL OF THIS BIT!!) Yugi looked at her pathetically.

"I don't think anyone will believe that.." 

"AWW your no fun. Your not as cute as thought you'ld be." Yugi looked insulted.

"Is that so?"

"Aww" Mai then said with false sympaty. 

"I'm sorry" Mai then was back to her normal self. 

"HA your just a boy after all." Yugi smartly replied; 

"Your not as mature as I thought you would be, either." 

Mai chose not to respond, instead she swerved the car all over the road. No cars were on it as everyone had gone to emergency stations. Yugi looked truly frightened, and learnt from his leason, 'NEVER ANNOY MAI IN THE CAR!!!'. 

WITH KAIBA AND NOAH

"It's capable of regenerating" Noah's statement was true, all angels could heal.

"True. Without that ability it would need support units." Just then a flash was seen and the screen went out.

"Impressive, it can upgrade its operational peramiters"

"It's also getting smarter." Kaiba stated. 

BACK WITH MAI AND YUGI, AT NERV

"Gates now closing" said one of those female computer voices. Mai didn't have to drive so she lay back.

"Hey, Yugi, did your step-father send you an ID card?" Yugi nodded and got it out.

"Thanks Yugi. Here, read this." With that Mai took the map from Yugi and shoved a pamphlet with Nerv written on it.

"Nerv…… Am I going to be seeing my step-father?" Mai who was putting blush on, snaped the little mirror down.

"Of course" Yugi looked back at the phanflet, opened it while saying:

"What am I saying? He would only call on me if he needed me for something…" He began to read the phanflet. Mai just sat there looking at him. Suddenly a bright light filled the area, causing Yugi to look up.

"Welcome to Nerv, Yugi." Yugi just stared in shock and amasment.

"It's an actual geofront (does anyone know what that means?)" Yugi said in amazement.

WITH THE ARMY AND KIBA AND NOAH

One of three army people were looking down on Kaiba and Noah.

"Military weapons don't seem to be having any effect on the angel. Are you sure you will be able to defeat it?" Kaiba's face didn't change. He simply answered.

"That is why NERV exists." The three military people nodded confirmitives at the two men standing before them, before having the platform they were sitting at lower them to a different floor. Noah looked at Kaiba.

"How are we going to fight them?"

"Activate unit 1, Noah and take care of thing here."

"Do we have a pilot?"

"A spare is being delivered." Noah understood. 

****

A WHILE LATER…MAI AND YUGI

Mai had succeded in making herself and Yugi extrimely lost. Yugi, who was reading a booklet, had noticed this.

"Isn't this the right way?" Mai said to herself while walking around. She steped into a transit thing. Yugi, who never looked away from his book, said

"We've been here already." 

"Well they make these transit things to be used you know." 

WITH TEA (must not kill tèa yet…however much I want to…)

"Will Doctor Gardener please report to captain Mai. Thank you." Tea, who had been doing some on hand opperations, sighed. 

"Just like you, Mai. Getting lost with the 3rd child…." Taking her diving mask off, she put a white lab coat on and walked in a esculator, practicly walking straight into Mai.

"T…Tèa." Tea smiled.

"I was sort of busy, you know. You'ld think a month would be long enoght to get to know your way around…." She looked at Yugi.

" Is he the one?" Mai was surprised by the question.

"Yes, accoring to the manstake report, he is the third child." Yugi could feel all eyes on him and looked up. Tea suddenly went into a scientific theory of things to Mai, so Yugi went back to the phanflet.

A WHILE LATER

Mai and Tea were talking about 'evas'. Soon they were in a room which was pitch black when the doors shut. Being afraid of the dark, Yugi squeaked in fright. Soon light turned on and Yugi was face to face with a purple robot, a human looking robot in a way. Yugi stared in disbelief, than went looking through out the booklet to find an explination.

"You won't find this in there. This is mans ultimate weapon, Evangalian. Eva for short." Tea said, noticing the boys antics. 

"We meet again, Yugi." Yugi looked up to see his step father, Kaiba.

"S..step father"

"It's been awhile. We have activated unit 1."Mia looked at Kaiba in shock.

"But we don't have a pilot!"

"We just received one, Yugi you will polit it." Yugi looked at Tea.

"I can't…." a fearful reply came at last. After a moment scilence, Kaiba spoke.

"Noah, wake up Rei." A small screen soon came up with Noah.

"Can we use her?"

"She's not dead yet."

Yugi just stared at the robot. Soon a girl with blue hair from an emergancy room in hospitle came out. It was obvius to tell. She had bandages over her eye and on her right arm. She was finding it hard to breathe, as her breathes were coming out in gasps. Soon a explosion came. 

"It's close.." Kaiba said looking upwards. Another explosion came, this time losing some railing. Three metal pipes started to fall just above Yugi, who fell and covered his head (like that would do much good). Suddenly an arm of metal came above Yugi, protecting him from the beams. 

"Eva unit 1 activated and broke out of the right arm resrencths." Tea looked outstanded.

"That just can't be!" Yugi looked over to the hostpitle patient and ran over to help her. When he totched her blood went onto his hand.

"I'll do it. I'll pilot it…." Yugi got out while trying to hold back tears. Soon he was in a Entry Plug, which was inserted into the eva. 

"

Filling the plug with LCL." A liquid entered the plug.

"What is this?" Tea's voice came in reply.

"Once LCL fills your lungs it will allow you to breath in the Entry Plug." Yugi started breathing it in, to find it tasted disgusting.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Mai voice now came.

"Stop complaining! You're a boy after all!" Yugi attempteed to do evil eyes, but failed. Soon the Eva was all ready. 

"LANCH EVA!" Mai's voice said. Soon Yugi was face to face with a Angel, as Mia thought 'Don't die out there Yugi…'

##############################Angel Attack100%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

cl: Well….this is chapter 1 of my crossover. 

Yugi: *has just finished reading it.* wow….pretty impresive.

ckil: 5 reviews for the second chapter.

cl: speaking of which….I won't be updating this story for awhile for 2 reasons. 1) THIS TAKES BL**** LONG TO WRITE!! 2) I have schooling and camp…or 'Out door education camp' to go to. Pretty evil, if you ask me. 6 days of getting lost out in the bush… 

kj: Hey everyone... I edited this story so I should be able to talk...or write really

ckil: Oh no, my phsyco hikari. Never mess with kj. I stole cl's coloured pencils and I never heard the end of it.... *shudders in horror* 

Kj: That's right. Beware of my wrath. 

Yugi: Um, well you kind of....um aren't scary. 

Kj: What?! How dare you!!

Ckil: Run Yugi, Run!

Kj: Well, before I run off, please review. It makes cl very happy!!! And ckil....maybe me even though I didn't write any of it but *sigh* oh well. 


	2. The Beast

cl: Hi people…THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!! I'm glad u enjoyed it.

ckil: u want to look at charters from last chapter.

Disclaimer Dragon:*uses fire breath on ground so it spells 'cl,kj,ckil don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Evangelion'*

New charaters:

PenPen/Pen²-Kuriboh

Councilors 1-7 (it is 7 isn't it?) - Councilors 1-7

(my interruptions which may have some information but it is more likely that it hasn't) 'thoughts'

"SPEACKING,SINGING,ECT"

**********************************The Beast%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Yugi was sitting in the eva, holding on to the hand controls. He was staring at the angel(wanna description? Go back to chapter 1 and find it!).

"Just focus on walking for now, Yugi," Tea's voice rang out. Yugi kept his eyes open and thought out loud.

"Walk," The eva took one step.

"He's walking!!" Tea voice was filled with amassment as well as delight.

"Walking," The eva almost took another step but fell down.

"Yugi get up!" Mia and Tea yelled at him, fear in both of their voices. The angel walked towards the eva on the ground and picked it up. It tightened its grips on the left arm, and pulled. Yugi felt a tremendous pain in his left arm and when he looked at it he screamed, he was feeling the pain of the eva, thus his arm was being bent in the pain and veins were able to be seen on his arm.

"It's not your real arm." Mai yelled. Soon the arm gave out, and the angel started battering the eva's head. Yugi's arm was still working and he was covering his face with his arms as the head armor started to crack.

"There's a crap at the frount of the brain case!" Duke yelled.

"That armor won't take much more of this." Tea said in great fear. Soon it broke and…

Yugi woke up in fright, breathing heavily. Once he regained is breath he fell back and looked up at the ceiling. It was a hospital.

"Unfamiliar ceiling"

STEELE MEETING

In the dark void with nothing around them sat 8 men, Kaiba and the councilors of STEELE.

"So, the angels have returned?" The 1st counciler asked, dericting the question to Kaiba.

"Yes."

"It's rather sudden.."

"It's the same as it was fifteen years ago. That's the way of disasters, they come without warning." The second councilor continued. The third councilor continued,

"Now that news of the angels have become common knowledge, NERV must take steps to control the manner on how this information is received by the public." Kaiba interlocked his hands, and covered his smile.

"I can assure you, that has already been taken care of."

WITH MAI AND TEA AND OTHER SCIENTIST

Mai was flicking through channels on the TV while fanning herself, they had no air conditioning here. All channels had the same thing on, a news report about the angel.

"Public scenario P22. So…. We're covering it up?" Tea, who was doing some work, looked up.

"Yeah…" Mai turned the TV off and sighed.

"We seem pretty casual about this." Tea just looked at Mai with a tiered look.

"I think we are all scared. We just don't want to show it." Mai sighed again.

"I know. We should be happy, the angel was destroyed." Tea interrupted.

"We have a huge mess to cover up! We are lucky this whole place is still standing!"With that the conversation ended.

AT THE STEELE PLACE AGAIN

The councilers were now talking about the cost of keeping NERV up.

" The cost of repairs on unit one as well as the reconstruction of unit zero are stagering." The concilers semmed to know what the other was going to say as they all followed directly after each other.

"And defeating the angels isn't your top prority, the Human Inhasment Project is."

"The rest of the meeting does not concern you."

"Your presence was…appriciated." All of the conciler, apart from the head, disappeared.

"Kaiba… there can be no turning back." After the counciler said that, he too disapeared.

"I know… Man has no time left." Kaiba said, speaking to no one.

IN A CAR(who's, I don't know) WITH TEA AND MAI

Mai was leaning agenst the seat with the airconditioning blowing air on her face.

"Man, air condienting is the greatest, Man tryamphy over nature!" Tea, who was on the phone, slamed the phone onto it's socket.

"Yugi's woken up!"Mai looked over at Tea.

"And… how is he?" Tea was extremly happy that Yugi was okay, suddenly had a frown opon her face.

"His meomry is a little mudled… Other wise, he's fine." Mai went bilistic.

"You don't think it could be brain damage do you?" It took Tea awhile to calm her down.

"No Mai, he had a hard day. His seribelem must have taken a lot of stress." Mai looked at Tea as if she was crazy.

"Seribelim, don't you mean his heart?"

AT THE HOSPITAL, WITH YUGI

Yugi looked out the window and turned when he heard a noice down the coridor. Looking out, he saw that blue haired girl. He inspected her more closly now, and could see her pure red eye. The other eye was bandaged, but he guessed that it was red to. She looked at Yugi, her gaze almost looking through him (not very Rei like, I know). Yugi broke the gaze and looked down.

WITH TEA AND MIA

Mai looked over the city.

"If this city and Eva work their hardest, we might make it through this." Tea laughed.

"Your such an optamistic!" Mai smiled.

"Hey, Sometimes you need a little wishful tthinking just to keep on living!" Tea nodded.

"Your right, it's nice to hear a positive side for a change. Well, I'll see you later." Tea got into a truck and drove away.

AT THE HOSPITAL, WITH YUGI

Yugi was looking at his arm, as if waiting to see those veins again. 'What happened at the end of the fight?' As he was deep in thought, some one walked up to him and brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Yugi looked up to see, the one and only, Mai.

"I think so…" Mai sat next to Yugi.

"Yugi, we need to go to NERV. Come on, you'll be finding where you're living!" Mai said.

AT NERV, WITH YUGI AND MAI

Mai was looking shocked at a man dressed in a black out fit.

"He'll be living alone?" Yugi was standing still, but his face had paled. Mai couldn't believe that Kaiba didn't want to take in his step-son.

"That's right miss. He'll be living on the forth block beyond this one. Is that okay?" Yugi looked down.

"Yes, sir" Mai looked at Yugi pitingly.

"Yugi, How 'bout you come live with me! That is if it's all right with NERV…" Yugi looked up, joy shining in his eyes. The man in black looked shocked. He got out a phone to ring his bosses. A few minutes later he was off the phone.

"It has been aranged." Yugi was practily pulled out of the room by Mai. 'I hope she doesn't get lost…' Mai stopped pulling Yugi along, to get the phone and call some one. Yugi just stood there and listened.

"Yeah, I'm taking Yugi home. And Don't worry I won't be making any moves on him…" suddenly yelling was herd from the other person, Tea.

"OF CORSE YOU WON'T! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK OF SUCH A THING" Tea's yelling continued, but just over it you could hear Mai say.

"Some people have no sense of humor." Yugi started laughing.

IN MAI'S CAR

Yugi and Mai were in a tunnel. The car seemed as if it would fall apart any second. Despite that fact, the car looked new.

"I guess we have to have a party." Mai's voice broke the silence that they were in.

"Why?" Yugi looked at Mai for an answer. Mai smiled down at him.

"In honour of my new room mate ofcorse!"

AT A CLIFF OVER LOOKING THE CITY

"Mai, why have we stopped here?" Yugi asked while looking at the sunset. Mai looked down at him, not answering the question.

"It will start soon." This confused Yugi greatly. Just then a small beeping was heard. Yugi looked at the city. What he saw was amasing. The buildings were being pussed upward, or so it looked.

"The buildings….they're growing!" Mai looked at Yugi as he watched, for the first time, the amasing site of the buildings 'growing'.

"This city is a fortress, made to stand against the angels. It's the city you saved,

Yugi." The buildings stopped moving, and Yugi was speechless.

AT MAI'S APPARTMENT

"Well we're here." Yugi stared at the appartment on the forth floor(is that right??). Mai got the keys out and unlocked the door.

"Welcome to your new home!" Mai said while opening the door. From what Yugi could see it was clean. Yugi stood outside

"Well…are you coming in?" Mai asked looking down upon the young boy.

"I…don't want to intrude…" Mai had a look of pity in her eyes.

"Yugi, this is your home now, as well as mine." Yugi stepped inside.

"I'm …home…" Mai smiled.

"Welcome home!" Walking through the entry coridor Mai turned on some lights.

"As you can see, it's a little messy…" Mai said. Yugi's eye fell upon the 'little mess' Mai was talking about. His eyes became wider (if posible). There was mess every where. On the table there was empty boxes of istant food, on the floor there was beer cans and other food boxes.

"This is a little messy?" Mai had already disappeared. Suddenly she yelled from what Yugi supposed was her room.

"Yugi, can you put the food in the fridge?" Yugi went to the fridge and opened it to find three compartments.

"Ice, snacks and fifty gallons of soda. What kind of life does she live?" Yugi thought out-loud. He saw a second fridge.

"Mai, what is in the second fridge?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. He's probly sleeping." Yugi blinked in confusion.

"Sleeping?" Mai came out of her room.

"I'll start dinner." She picked up some of the instant food they had gotten and put it all into the microwave. Yugi watched, wondering how she would get it all in. After some miracle, all the food had goten into the microwave and was cooked.

"LET'S EAT!" Mai shouted.

"Yeah, lets eat…" Yugi looked at the food before him. Never had he seen food like this.

"Yeah that's good! Hmm, you haven't eaten anything, what's the matter?"

"It's just I've just never had food like this…"

"It's good, even if it's all instant." Yugi didn't believe her, but ate it anyway. Soon after dinner they worked on who got what jobs.

"Lets duel" Each job was worked out with a duel, and so far Yugi had only the jobs he wanted to do, like cooking every three days. Mai started with her standard opening move.

"I summon Harpie Lady in attack mode and I set this magic card face down." Yugi drew a card from his deck. 'knowing Mai, her face down card will be an equip magic card.'

"I summon Gai the Feirce Knight in attack mode. Attack Harpie Lady!" Mai lost again.

"Wow, your good." Yugi blushed. He had made this deck awhile ago but had never shown anyone.

"Thanks."

"Well, that was a really fair way to split the chores. Now Yugi, rember, you can take advantage of everything here, apart from me!"

"Yes," Yugi had heard this about 200 times in the last hour. Yugi got up while Mai had gotten another soda, and went for a bath. He was about to open the door to the bathroom, with only a towel around his waist, but the door opened. Out from the bathroom came a hair-ball looking creature.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yugi ran back to where Mai was.

"What is it Yugi?"

"A…a...a…a…K…Ku..." The little hair-ball floated past him.

"Oh him, he's your other room mate, Kuriboh." Yugi looked on speechless. He took a deep breath and went back. 'That was a frightening experience…'

WITH TEA AND KAIBA

Tea stood with commander Kaiba standing with his back turned to her. They were behind a screen that infront of it had a half done orange eva. This was unit zero, the first eva built.

"How is Rei?" Tea asked trying to get a conversation going. When she didn't receive an answer, she got a little angry.

"You DID go and see her today, right?" The comander answered this time.

"She'll be able to work in twenty days." Tea looked at Kaiba, not beliving that he even saw Rei.

"Unit zero will be out of crious status by then."Tea took a breath and continued, "It seems so hard to force these children in to doing this…"

"As long as they are alive, that is what I'll have them do." Kaiba's answer was not something Tea liked.

"With no regards for what they want?" Kaiba turned.

"No…" (oooo evil)

YUGI'S ROOM

Yugi just finished unpacking his things, and was now looking at his ceiling. 'Unfamiliar ceiling, but then, no place here is familiar.' Just lying on the bed and looking at the ceiling was numing. Just then a memory came…(I'm putting the first part of the battle in here)

MEMORY

"Just focus on walking for now, Yugi" Tea's voice rang out. Yugi kept his eyes open and thought out loud.

"Walk" The eva took one step.

"He's walking!!" Tea voice was filled with amassment as well as delight.

"Walking" The eva almost took another step but fell down.

"Yugi get up!" Mia and Tea yelled at him, fear in both of their voices. The angel walked towards the eva on the ground and picked it up. It tightened its grips on the left arm, and pulled. Yugi felt a tremendous pain in his left arm and when he looked at it he screamed, he was feeling the pain of the eva, thus his arm was being bent in the pain and veins were able to be seen on his arm.

"It's not your real arm" Mai yelled. Soon the arm gave out, and the angel started battering the eva's head. Yugi's arm was still working and he was covering his face with his arms as the head armor started to crack.

"There's a crack at the front of the brain case!" Duke yelled.

"That armor won't take much more of this." Tea said in great fear. Soon it broke and the eva was sent smashing into a building. Red sparks came from the hole in the head. Yugi could no longer hear anything apart from his heavy breathing. He was paralyzed with fright. In his petrified state, something else took control of the Eva.

The Eva stood up and did it's closest thing to a yell. Running forward, it jumped onto the angel and started tearing at it. It was then was pushed back. It ran in again, but an A.T. field blocked it. It lifted its damaged arm and regenerated it, so it was normal. Then it nutrilised the A.T. field ripping an invisible force down with its metal hands. Every one at NERV were watching this scene unfold in front of them.

The angel was being tored at so its S2 engine could be goten at. Getting its knife out, the Eva hit the S2 engine time and time again. The angel realised it would lose, so it wraped itself around the Eva's head and selfdestructed. A huge cross was sent sky ward. After the explosion, the Eva came out, it's armor shreaded. At NERV, Tea was the first to speak.

"That must be…Eva's true form."

A little later Yugi could hear things again and was out of his pertrfication he was out of the Eva by then, but in the Plug. Looking across at the Eva, he saw some armor drop and what looked like some skin began to slowly open. Inside the skin looking thing was an eye which rolled around in the eye socet. Yugi, freaked out by every thing, screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

END OF MEMORIES

Yugi rolled over in bed, scared about what he just saw. He knew it was real.

"Yugi, may I come in?" Mai asked and pushed the door open.

"You did a very good thing yesterday."

*********************************The Beast%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

cl: I'm really tied. Can people tell me what they think of the battle scene, and if they don't like it, what could make it better. more gore, Less gore?

ckil: wow…… this is a good chapter, most of it isn't direct quotes…

Yugi: I woke up in hospitle, I got scared of a Kuriboh…and I'm living with Mai…wonderful -_-u

Mai: What's wrong with living with me?

cl: In this your apartment is a mess.

Mai: Okay.

Kj: I LOVE PENPEN...err I mean kuriboh.

Everyone 'cept kj: That was random...

So please Review and tell us what you think of it!


End file.
